Arcana Famiglia one shots
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: (title)
1. Debito - Prankster

"Oh dear, it's that time again..." an exasperated sigh came, loud and clear.  
"Sumire?" Mondo called, wondering what his wife had noticed while merely gazing at the calendar.  
"It's April 1st again, and (f/n) has been given the day out!"  
"As long as she doesn't remember us, it will be fine!" the man chuckled. "Maybe her boyfriend can keep her distracted this year!"  
"But Debito..." the japanese woman was interrupted by, not one, but two screams and a resounding laughter.  
"Or maybe it will be the same as every other year...!" Papa noted.

"Let's see~, where should I begin~?" mused the (h/c), skipping across hallways and rooms, after her lover had left for the casino.  
From the garden, a happy whistle reached her ears...

~~~~~Victim 1~~~~~  
There, by the roses stood a certain blond boy, watering can in hand and back to her as he watered the flowers.  
'Perfect~!' she mused in her mind, suppressing the chuckle that wanted to sound.  
Silently, she approached the younger boy from behind, her arms snaked around his waist and her lips closed in on his ear.  
"Liberta~!" she moaned rather sensualy; startled and embarrassed, the teen stiffened and the watering can fell from his weakening grasp.  
"(F-f/n)!" he strained, the situation appeared to have cut half of his cords. "H-how are yo-u t-to-today?"  
"Oh~, I'm wonderful~!" she mewled. "Especially now that I have seen you! You know~..." she proceeded, turning him around in her grasp and cornering him against the wall. "You are quite a handsome young man~, maybe you could..."  
"I-I... I c-cou-ld w-what?" by now, the boy was so desperate, one could swear he was going to faint. The response given, however, was not an expected one: she got on the tip of her feet and her lips approached his.  
"...give me a kiss~!" maybe it was the moaned tone, or the half-lided eyes, or even just how close she had been; the boy fainted.  
A chuckle...  
"What a nice prey~!" she laughed, proceeding to draw on her friend's face.  
Soon, she stalked off, returning to the mansion's inside, where two particular voices drew her in...

~~~~~Victims 2 & 3~~~~~  
Inside of the girl's office, Nova was helping Felicita with some of her paperwork; hidden from the duo's sight, (f/n) chuckled inaudibly before making her entrance.  
"My, my... have I ever told you how you'd make a marvelous couple~?"  
Two reddened semblants turned towards the source of the sound. Leaning on the doorway, the older woman's mischievous gaze was fixed upon them.  
"(F/n)!" Felicita called out.  
"What are you doing here?" snapped the blue head.  
With a chuckle, (f/n) approached the boy and tilted his chin up:  
"Oh Nova, dear, I only came to see how you children were and..." pools of (e/c) flashed (f/c) and the boy felt his knees weakening. "...say that I wouldn't mind offering my presence for whenever you decide to hold a bachelor party~!"  
Observing the woman approaching the blue head rather shamelessly, Felicita covered her crimson face with both hands.  
Finally close enough, as Nova had been moving away until the chair allowed no more, the (h/c) placed a kiss on the corner of the boy's mouth, before stalking off.  
"That woman..." the boy muttered in a hushed tone. "That woman is extremely indecent!"

As she swiftly moved through the hallways, she noticed the kitchen'door and a new idea came to mind...

~~~~~Victim 4~~~~~  
"Pace~, Pace~? Where are you, Pace~?" her voice, coated in honey, echoed throughout the hallways as she carried out her search for the brunette. It wasn't until only half an hour later that she finally came across him in the dining room, Luca sitting beside him.  
"Hey, Pace~!" she called out in a sing-song voice; a single moment was all it took for her features to turn from flirty to innocent. Finally having caught the men's attention, she explained: "I wanted to apologize for throwing you into the lake the other day, so I cooked you this lasagna!" she showed off the confection and her gaze moved to the other person in the room. "I didn't know you were here, Luca, or I would've made something for you as well...!"  
Before the dark haired male could respond, his more outgoing friend launched himself at the food.  
The brunette appeared to be enjoying, until he began to sweat and his face turned crimson; the lasagna fell to the ground as the man impotently waved his arms around and ran screaming:  
"IT'S HOT! CHILI! WATER!"  
Luca, on the other hand, bursted out laughing like there was no tomorrow, he laughed so hard that he ended up rolling on the floor, his hair having fallen to the ground somewhere amidst the commotion.  
Finding the duo too distracted to notice, she made her escape.

~~~~~Victim 6~~~~~  
After dozens of pranks, the day was finally reaching its end; only one person was missing on her list...  
"Hey, signorina~!" Debito greeted, his arms wrapping around his lovers waist as his lips approached her ear. "I heard you have been very naughty today!"  
"Oh, really?" she mused, turning around in his grasp,so they were facing each other. "And~?"  
"And~ I think I'll have to punish you." a smirk...  
"Then we'll have to see if you can~!" a wink...

~The rest shall be left to imagination!


	2. Luca - The Language of Flowers

"Milady, I brought you your tea~!" Luca chanted, opening the door to Felicita's office, silver tray in hand with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits.  
Noticing the newcomer, Felicita beckoned her protector over to where she stood at the side of two other family members: Pace, Debito.  
"Get here, there's something you have to see!" la forza, Pace urged.  
Curious with all the commotion, la temperanza joined the others before a rather large mirror right after placing down the tray upon the young lady's work table.  
"A mirror...?" wondered the dark-haired man, clearly disappointed at the entire situation.  
"Wait." Debito, l'eremita, mused, hands in his pockets and sole eye trained on the reflecting surface.  
For a few minutes they waited until, finally, something occurred... In the surface of the mirror, the image of a White Camelia gradually appeared alongside the following words:  
'Amidst the pure white thoughts'  
Then, a White Rose:  
'A secret is hidden deep down'  
A Red Rose and it's bud:  
'From pure love and young'  
And an Iris:  
'A good new is born'  
Then, finally, the last part could be read:  
'I'm pregnant! Sign.: Il Sole, The Sun'

Pregnant... the word echoed endlessly within his mind, until it could be entirely processed.  
"P-pregnant...?" the word appeared foreign to Luca's tongue, so deep in his daze he was.  
None spoke for a while, letting the new sink in the clumsy man's head.  
"She was scared of telling you, so we came up with this." Debito shrugged after a bit, catching his old friend's attention.  
"She said she'd be in the garden!" Pace announced, an ever cheerful smile adorning his features.  
It took but a moment for Luca to disappear from their sight: the carpet slightly messed and the door wide open due to his rushed running.  
"Do you think it'll be alright?" Felicita wondered, clearly weary of the whole of the event.  
"It will." Debito assured.  
"He may be stubborn and annoying, but he has a kind heart!" Pace added.

"(F/n)!" the call came loud and steady as he took her in his arms to twirl her around and shower her face with small pecks and kisses.  
"Luca!"she exclaimed out of surprise. "Are you... happy...?"  
"Happy is an understatement, amore mio! I'm excited, radiant like the Sun you are!" he cheered, happiness had invaded his veins and filled his being with enjoyment and excitement. "But... you could have simply told me...!" he uttered, finally placing her back on the ground, although his arms never let go of her waist.  
"I... I didn't know how to!" admitted the (h/c), pools of (e/c) gazing downwards in shame.  
Making use of one gloved hand to tilt the woman's head back up, Luca said:  
"I do believe your way of revealing it was very good, I only would have preferred if you had said it in person; however, that does not matter anymore. I love you, (f/n)!"  
"I love you too, Luca!"


End file.
